Author and The Akatsuki
by Zeppellinee
Summary: GaPinBiSu  ga pinter bikin sumarry  makin gajeeeee... tapi baca yak OOC/Gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Kawai Uchiha Reika**

**Disclaimer: Klo chara-nya aku pinjem tapi pemiliknya tetep Masashi Kishimotoooo...**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: K**

**Summary: SABIT BUTUT INI MILIK HIDAN SI TUKANG SANTET YANG SELALU GAGAL NYANTET ORANG!!!!!**

**Warning: GAJE.....**

**Nih fic ke-2 aku jadi bisa di bilang aku masih aku udah nulis nih cerita di buku tapi penyakit MALAS-nya fic ini aku imouto-nya Sasuke and Itachi...hehe..Wajar namanya aja udah ada UCHIHA.... **

**jadi bwat para Readers aku gak bisa update cepet.. setiap Jumat and Sabtu Cuman bisa main 2 jam... jadi daripada baca curhatan ga mutu mari kita ke cerita!!!!!!**

**Author and The Akatsuki**

**Part 1: Reika Vs Hidan bag 1**

Kini kita sedang ada di markas Akatsuki yang lu...

Itachi: WOOOOIIII..... ini ayam siapa!? Kenapa di kasur gw????

Sasuke: Noooo... Jangan sakiti Komariah bin Supranto!!!! (ceritanya taka udah gabung ma akatsuki and itachi blum mati makanya ada Sasuke)

Itachi: Baka otouto-ku yang manis,si rambut pantat ayam,si hn-hn boy (gak usah basa-basi deh),apa kamu bilang tadi!?

Sasuke: JANGAN SAKITI KOMARIAH BIN SUPRANTO BAKA ANIKIIII......

Itachi: ...

Reika: WOIII... gw blum selesai ngomong jangan disela dong!!!!!

ItaSasu: Gomen.... ulang aja dari awal

Reika: -ngacir ke dapur-

Itachi: Ko ga diulang sih my cute imouto-chan???

Reika: Males udah ga mood..

Sasuke: maksudnya bed mood??

Itachi: Coba eja..

Sasuke: B-E-D M-O-O-D....

ItaRei: Itu Beda lagi!!! Dasar dodol tomat!!!!

Sasuke: mana dodol tomat?? –celingukan-(hati hati pantat ayam lehernya langsung patah gara-gara celingukan trus) MANA DODOL TOMATNYAAAA!!!!! (ultrasonik voice)

Reika: Sasuke-nii mau dodol tomat??? Ini dia!!!! TOMATO NO JUTSUUUU!!!!!! (super duper ultrasonik voice... )

**In konoha....**

GEMPA.... GEMPA 10,10 skala ricther!!.... SELAMATKAN NYAWAMU GEMPA DATANG....KIAMAT DATANG....HWAAAA..... teriakan gaje dari warga konoha mulai terdengar...

**Back to Akatsuki**

Lalu muncullah sabit Hidan yang setelah muncul lang...

Sabit: PAPA Hidan !!!! WHERE ARE YOU.....(Sabit bisa ngomong????)

Reika: Kenapa setiap gw ngomong selalu disela!?

Itachi: Lo.. Rei-chan mana tomatnya???

Reika: Ga tau jadi salah kapra gini...

Sabit: PAPA!!! PAPA!!!!

Reika: KAMU BISA DIEM GAK SIH SABIT BUTUT!!!!

Lalu muncullah aura menakutkan...

Sasuke: Eh.. Wait a sec... kenapa omongan Rei-Chan gak disela??

Hidan: Barusan aku yang ngomong... DAN APA MAKSUDMU REI-CHAN??? APA MAKSUDMU TENTANG SABIT JELEK????

Reika: Perlu ku-ulang Hidan-nii? SABIT BUTUT INI MILIK HIDAN SI TUKANG SANTET YANG SELALU GAGAL NYANTET ORANG!!!!!

Hidan: Awas kau Rei-chan!!!! Hyaaaa.....(ngejer Reika sambil bawa sabit)

Reika: Tendangan mental ke kutub selatan NO JUTSUUUU......

Hidan and sabit: AAAAAAAAAAAAA.......

Reika:YEAAAYYY AKU MENANGGGG!!!!!!

Hidan dan si sabit butut (dibacokin sabit) Tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memberi deathglare pada Reika....

Hidan sabit: Awas Kau Reika..

Reika: hn... apa sih maunya Hidan-nii??

Hidan: ayo kita bertarung Reika....

Deidara: Hey un ada apa un???

Itachi: Auranya tidak enak sekali..

Deidara: Siapa un??

Itachi: Rei-chan dan Hidan.

Deidara: memangnya kenapa un??

Sasuke: berantem...

Deidara: Gara-gara apa un?

Itachi: Rei-chan ngejek sabitnya Hidan..

Hidan:Bukan sabit!!! tapi anak Gw!!!!!

Reika: Bayangin aja Hidan-nii,Hidan-nii ngehamilin tuh Sabit.. apa perutnya ga robek???

Everybody minus Hidan and sabit ngakak seketika.

Hidan: Rei-chan jaga mulutmu!!!

Reika: Aku menjaga mulutku kok.. buktinya mulutku ga pernah luka sama sekali..

Reika and Hidan akhirnya saling ngelempar deathglare

Deidara: Woi!!! Rei-chan,Hidan klo mau smackdown (???) aku mau jadi wasitnya!!!!

Rei-chan: OK!!! Asal jangan jadi Dei-nii yang kena bogem!!!

Deidara: Gak akan Un... Tenang saja...Un

Sasuke: mending kalian klo mau berantem besok aja sekarang kita kumpulin penonton dulu...

Itachi: Tumben kamu pintar baka otouto...

Sasuke: Emang aku bodoh ya???

Itachi: iya banget..

Sasuke: huh dasar baka aniki.. Hn.. aku mau latihan dulu ma Rei-chan.. ayo Rei.. lo mana dia???

Deidara: tadi dia udah pergi sambil marah-marah sana kejar...

(slowmotion mode:ON) –coba readers bayangkan Sasuke lari ngejer Rei pake slowmotion dan soundtrack yang cocok ma adegannnya-

Sasuke: Tunggu REIKA!!!!!

**TBC...**

**WKWK....AKHIRNYA JADI JUGAAA....(teriak pake mike).Tadinya aku mw bales review cerita aku yang kemarin tapi karena ngebet banget pingin nulis nih fic jadi tulis ajaaa.... daripada idenya ilang..... jadi akhir kata REVIEW!!! (diancem pake bazooka,shot gun)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Kawai Uchiha Reika**

**Disclaimer: Klo chara-nya aku pinjem tapi pemiliknya tetep Masashi Kishimotoooo...klo aku yang buat Sasuke-nii tidak akan pergi dari Konoha!!!!**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: K**

**Summary: Pein langsung cengo,ia tidak menyangka perkiraannya Polisi datang benar-benar di luar rencana.**

**Warning: GAJE & OC....**

**Yeah... akhirnya... chapter 2 jadi juga!!!!!karena permintaan para readers fic ini jadi bentuknya paragraf..... dan disini belum ada acara smackdown Rei dan Hidan tunggu aja 1000 abad lagi(diserbu readers) yaya.... setelah otaknya macet trus akhiirnya dapet ide bwat nulis nih fic!!! ok karena males ngetik (digaplok readers) langsung aja ke cerita...**

** Author And The Akatsuki**

** Part 2: Kesialan Deidara sebelum pertarungan Rei dan Hidan**

Pein sedang asyik mondar-mandir di markas saat dia berhenti di depan kamar Deidara dia berhenti dengan wajahnya yang langsung cengo melongo seketika ngeliat tulisan gede-gede di kertas yang ditempel di pintu Deidara."**DO NOT DISTURB!!!!" **Pein yang penasaran langsung masuk kedalam dan kini wajah Pein makin aneh setelah melihat pemandangan gaje nan aneh di dalam kamar dibayangkan wajah Pein adalah:

* Mulut melongo 30 cm. (waw... masuk the guiness book doongg...)

* Mata membulat dengan diameter 49 meter.

" Woi.. Pein ngapain lu cengok di depan pintu un ?" Tanya Deidara bingung.

" Hey si un-un people,si blond long hair,si tangan mulut,si..." Pein mulai basa-basi kaya Itachi

" Langsung ke intinya dong un.."

"ngapain lu pake baju gitu?"

Deidara memang kini sedang memakai baju aneh,baju dengan garis- garis memanjang ke bawah berwarna hitam putih yang membuat dirinya seperti narapidana kabur.

''OO... ini untuk nanti Rei dan Hidan berantem un..."

" Woi.. Dei klo lu siap-siap mati karena kena bogeman mereka bukan pake warna gitu!!! Klo yang cocok pake baju hitam yang mengatakan, saya-turut-berdukacita-atas-kematian-blonde-people"

"Awas kau un.. bukan gitu un.. tapi..."

" KARENA DEI-SENPAI MAU JADI WASIT ACARA SMACKDOWN REI VS HIDAN!!!!",Teriakan Tobi (kapan datang si Tobi?) terdengar dengan jelas karena dia teriak pake toa dan teriak tanpa nafas sehingga dia buru-buru ngacir nyari tabung suaranya cukup membuat gempa 9,8 skala ricther

**In Konoha**

Waaaa.... GEMPA LAGI!!!! KIAMAT!!!! TIDAKKKK!!!! AKU MASIH PINGIN HIDUP!!!!

Teriakan gaje lagi dari warga Konoha.

**Back to Akatsuki**

"Bener apa yang dibilang Tobi,Dei?"

" Yap benar sekali un!!!!"

"Hati-hati aja sih..."

" Aku tau un.. karena takut kena bogem Rei dan Hidan kan un."

" Demi DJ!!!! Bukan gitu maksudnya..."

**IN Disco...(author gak tw tempat yang disco-disco gitu GOMEEEENNN.....)**

"Hatchiuuuuu..... kayanya ada yang ngomongin aku ya?" Kata DJ dengan narsisnya.(huh DJ lebai)

**Di Kayangan**

(DJ ASLI LOOO!!!) "Huh dasar tuh DJ sialan maksudnya tuh aku!! Kukutuk aja dia jadi batu!!!!"Kata Dewa Jashin.

"Hei kutukannya kupake ke anakku dulu!!!!"Kata Ibu Maling Kumbang yang muncul dari Kayangan negara sebelah.

**Back to Akatsuki**

"Pein sejak kapan kau menganut aliran sesat Hidan un ???(dibantai Hidan)"

"Sejak gw dengerin khotbah Hidan 5 hari 5 malam 5 subuh 5 petang. Tadi kamu bukan kena bogem Rei atau Hidan, tapi diserbu pencinta permen Blaster."

"Hah un??? Maksudnya apa un???"

Pein langsung melemparkan sebuah permen Blaster ke Deidara dan mendorong Deidara agar keluar dari kamarnya.

JEDUAAAAKKK.....Deidara dengan sukses besar (emangnya perusahaan besar apa?!) menabrak dinding di depan kamarnya.

"Uuuhhh... sakit un...AWAS KAU PEEEEIIIINNN!!!!! DASAR PIERCING BOY!!!!!un..."

"Selamat menikmati hadiah dari aku Dei!!! Hehe..."

"eh apa mak.." Belum selesai Deidara bicara pencinta permen Blaster yang entah datang dari mana,langsung menyerbu Deidara.

"LIHATTTT!!!! ADA PERMEN BLASTER YANG KAYA NARAPIDANA KABUURRR!!!!"

"AYOOO.... KITA LAHAP!!!!"

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar suara sirine mobil Polisi.

"BAKPAO!! BAKPAO!!! PA..RA..PAO.. BAKPAO!!!BAKPAO!!!!"

GUBRAAAAKKK... semua pencinta Blaster langsung jatuh kebalik dengan posisi kepala di bawah kaki diatas.(woooo... keren belajar di mana tuh???)

"Mana narapidana kabur????" Tanya seorang Polisi yang bisa dibilang ukura badannya buldoser.(???)

Pein langsung cengo,ia tidak menyangka perkiraannya Polisi benar-benar di luar rencana. (Jadi Pein yang di dalam rencana apa???)

Pencinta permen Blaster (Yang sudah bangkit dari kuburnya*digebukin*) langsung menunjuk ke Deidara yang langsung ngacir secepat mungkin,tapi sayang (iuuuhh... sayang sayang apaan???) dia dihadang 2 orang Polisi berbadan buldoser dan langsung digiring ke kantor polisi.

"HWAAAA.... THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!'' Kata Dei dengan gaya sok Inggris.

Pein yang ngeliat kejadian itu langsung ngakak gegulingan,tapi akibatnya fatal,Pein langsung dibawa ke RSJ terdekat oleh salah satu pencinta permen yang tidak berhasil mendapat tabung oksigen langsung jatuh ke lantai dan langsung menggelepar kaya ikan yang loncat keluar dari kolam.(???) Ok... maksudnya langsung digotong ke Rumah Sakit Ibu dan Anak.

**TBC**

**Wkwk...jadi jugaaaaa...hehe.. ceritanya muakin GAJEEEEE!!!!(teriak pake toa yang dipinjem dari Tobi.)Mudah-mudahan makin banyak yang alurku ga lompat-lompat lagi kaya chap 1 dan semoga ini makin panjang SOALNYA MASIH AMATIRAN HUAAAAA!!!!(jedot-jedotin kepala ke kantai)Hufff...para senpai doakan sayaaa!!! Mau lat UAS ke-2 emang masih 2 minggu lagi tapi udah stres duluaaaaannnn!!!!!! Ok karena udah males ngetik.. akhir kata..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Kawai Uchiha Reika**

**Disclaimer: Klo chara-nya aku pinjem tapi pemiliknya tetep Masashi Kishimotoooo...**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: K**

**Summary: Reika yang sedang minum soda –tehnya udah habis- sekarang menyemburkannya lagi tepat ke muka Itachi.**

**Warning: GAJE & OC....**

**Yo!!! Hehe...aku balik ya aku mau kenalin narator dulu...**

**Reika: Ayo sebutkan nama kalian Blacky Jo dan White Lisbeth.**

**Blacky Jo: Ngapain kan kamu udah bilang nama kita barusan!!!**

**Reika: Oh iya ya??? Hehe sorry....**

**Blacky Jo: DASAR AUTHOR DUDUT!!!!! BAKA AUTHOR!!!!!**

**Reika: Hn...**

**White Lisbeth: Percuma Blacky-kun!!! Image Uchiha-nya udah balik!!!!**

**Blacky Jo: Ya..ya sebaiknya kita pulang daripada mesti jadi narator di fic tak berguna ini.**

**Reika: Gaji narator 500 juta...-suara datar yang super cool...-**

**White Lisbeth dan Blacky Jo,langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan balik ke pangkuan !!! Maksudnya mereka langsung setia jadi narator Reika. OK LET'S GO TO STORY!!!**

**Author And The Akatsuki**

**Chap 3: Sasuke Keracunan!!! **

Reika sedang asyik minum teh bareng Itachi di kamar Reika,tapi tiba tiba pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka sehingga gaya minum Itachi dan Reika yang ala bangsawan langsung berubah 100% menjadi minum ala gembel.

BRUSHHHH.... minuman menyembur dari mulut Itachi ke wajah Reika dan sebaliknya. Benar benar tragis.-iuhhh...menjijikkan sekali mereka...(white Lisbeth)- Dan Sasuke orang yang menjeblak pintu kamar yang sekarang bentuknya tak karuan hanya cengo ngeliat akibat dari perbuatannya.

"DASAR BAKA ANIKI!!!!!!!" ,Teriakan Reika menggema menyebabkan anggota Akatsuki yang sedang asyik nonton Upin dan Ipin di TPI langsung menyelamatkan diri secepat mungkin karena suara Rei sudah menggetarkan markas Akatsuki.

"BAKA OTOUTO NGAPAIN KAMU!!!!!",Teriakan Itachi yang menyebabkan gempa 9,9 skala richter membuat anggota Akatsuki-yang sudah diluar markas- langsung mengungsi ke Konoha dan memohon ampun pada Konoha atas kesalahan mereka,karena mereka takut kiamat. RALAT!!!!mereka langsung mengungsi ke Posyandu terdekat.

" Ehhh... aku cuma mau nanya Rei-chan, udah latihan blum buat pertandingan kamu ma Hidan nanti sore?"

Reika yang sedang minum Sprite –tehnya udah habis- sekarang menyemburkannya lagi tepat ke muka Itachi.

"BAKA ANIKI!!!! ANIKI KESINI,NGEJEBLAK PINTU,SEKARANG PINTUNYA UDAH HANCUR CUMA BWAT NANYA GITU DOAANNG????"

"Ya cuma mau nanya itu doang.",Kata Sasuke dengan gaya cool dan datar.-kyaaa.. i luph you Saskay!!! (White Lisbeth)-

Rei langsung menghadiahkan deathglare yang menusuk-nusuk pada Sasuke dan terbukti deathglare itu menusuk-nusuk karena Sasuke merasakan pantatnya sakit.

"BAKA ANIKI NGAPAIN LU NUSUK-NUSUK PANTAT GUA???!!!!",Sasuke berteriak karena pantatnya udah di tusuk-tusuk ma Itachi pake jarum.

" Biar deathglare si Rei-chan ga sia-sia...",Kata Itachi datar sambil masih nusuk-nusuk pantat Sasuke.

"BWAHAHAHA.....",Rei udah gak tahan dan dia sekarang sudah menyemprotkan tawanya yang membuat anggota Akatsuki yang tadinya di Posyandu langsung mengungsi ke RSJ.

"BWAHAHA...", sekarang Itachi udah terbahak dengan suara yang keras.

"Hei...Sasuke-nii kenapa ga ketawa??",tanya Reika yang sudah berhenti ketawa.

"Nanti takutnya fansgirl club-nya bubar,aku kan harus menjaga image cool.''Kata Sasuke.

" YA ELAH!!!!GILA NARSIS!!!!!!",Teriak Reika dan Itachi yang mengakibatkan gempa 11,10 skala ricther membuat anggota Akatsuki yang tidak diizinkan masuk RSJ,bingung mengungsi kemana.

" Haloo...", Suara Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba datang terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

" Eeehh.... Snakeman!!!! Ngapain kamu kesini??? Udah tobat pingin gabung Akatsuki??? Kenapa ga bareng Kabuto???Pingin ngerebut Sasuke-nii lagi ya???Emang apa istimewanya Sasuke-nii???",Tanya Reika dengan cepat bagai Kereta Api jurusan Bandung-Tasikmalaya. (emang ada ya????)

"Rei mana yang harus kujawab dulu??!!!",Tanya Orochimaru dengan sedikit marah.

"Yang mana dulu boleh,terserah!!!"

"Ok..aku kesini Cuma mau ngasih sesuatu,aku gak akan PERNAH gabung ma Akatsuki lagi,Kabuto lagi gw kurung di kamar mandi gara-gara dia gak nyiapin makananku,dan aku tidak ingin ngerebut Sasuke..PUAS REIKA???!!!"

"Gak..."

"JADI APA LAGI YANG KAMU MAU TANYAIN??? AKU KENAPA KAYA ORANG GAJE GITU???",Orochimaru kini sudah benar-benar marah.

"Tadinya sih iya tapi bukan itu. Sebetulnya Snakeman mau ngasih apa?"

"Obat anti narsis buat Sasuke."

"EEEEHHHHH???!!!! EMANGNYA ADA???!!!",Teriakan Reika dan Itachi kini benar-benar membuat dunia bisa kiamat –AAAA.... AKU MASIH MAU HIDUUUPPP AKU BELUM DAPET GAJI DARI REIKA-CHAN!!!!!HUAAAAAA...(Blacky Jo)-

"Ada,nih dimakan Sasuke!"

Tapi ada yang aneh saat Sasuke sudah memakan obat -tiba dia menggelepar kaya ikan dan tiba-tiba dia nari-nari ala orang Mesir pada jaman club Sasuke pun akhirnya langsung bubar semua dari klub itu.

"kok aneh ya?? Harusnya dia kan ga narsis lagi kenapa jadi gini???",Orochimaru bergumam. Wajahnya kini sudah dipenuhi tanda tanya yang dilukis oleh Rei diam-diam.

"Woi Oro!!! Kenapa sih??? Kenapa my baka otouto jadi gitu???"

"Oh ya aku!!! Tau obatnya salah bukan obat anti narsis tapi racun tikus gara-gara Kabuto yang nyimpennya sembarangan."

"Wuattthhhh???? MY BAKA OTOUTO KERACUNAN??????",Teriak Itachi dengan lebai-nya.

"Yahh.. gak ada handsome aniki lagi dong...",ujar Reika dengan kecewa.

Tepat pada saat itu semua anggota Akatsuki datang.

"Ada apa Rei-chan?",Tanya Konan lembut.

"Hiks..hiks..baka Sasuke-nii keracunan gara-gara Snakeman itu."Ujar Reika sambil menangis menangis bawang? Karena Zetsu menaruh mangkok yang isinya bawang ke bawah wajah Reika.

Aura menyeramkan mulai muncul dari Konan bahkan Blacky Jo dan White Lisbeth langsung ngacir secepat mungkin dari tempat itu. memang Konan akan marah kalau Reika dibuat menangis oleh orang lain.

"Ehh...sudah dulu ya ka..kalau..ma..mau Sasuke sembuh di ba..ba..wa ke..ke RS! BYE!!!!" Plop!!!! Orochimaru menghilang duluan sebelum digebukin Konan.

"Hey ada apa???",Uchiha Madara yang kini sudah tidak memakai topeng lolipopnya muncul.

"HUAAAA!!!!! GRANDPAAAA!!!! SASUKE-NII KERACUNAN!!!!",Teriak Reika.-lebai-

1 detik..2detik..120 menit kemudian...

"UAPAAAA?????!!!! Cucuku yang ganteng keracunan????!!!!"Teriak Madara dengan bahkan kalah lebai dari Madara.

"Grandpa nyadarnya kelamaan.",Kata Rei sambil mengucek tadi semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Sasuke dan Madara,tidur semua.

"Grandpa-mu emang keren tapi otaknya lemot",Kata Konan yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya Zetsu yang juga sudah bangun.

"Dibawa ke Rumah Sakit dong!!!!"Kata Itachi.

Itachi lalu menelepon ambulans Rumah Sakit Gaje nan Aneh.

Akhirnya Sasuke dibawa ke nan Aneh dengan ambulans.

**TBC**

**Hahaha... nasib Dei nanti ada di chapter 5 chapter 4 nasib si Sasuke baru chapter 6 nasib Pein .... kenapa kesialan terjadi terus di markas Akatsuki??? Jujur aja Author juga gak tau kenapa -digaplok readers- ok semua thanx sudah baca!!!!**

**Blacky Jo: Woi Rei kapan kita di gaji????**

**Rei: Nanti klo udah selesai fic-nya.**

**Sasuke: Woi kenapa gw makin anehh?????**

**Rei: Emang udah gitu dialognya.**

**White Lisbeth: Kyaaaa.... Saskay!!!! I LUPH U 4 EVER!!!!**

**Sasuke: AAAAAA..... TIDAAAAKKKK!!!!!**

**Read and Review trus yaaaaa.....Akhir kata...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Kawai Uchiha Reika**

**Desclaimer: Chara-nya pinjem bentar ya Akang Masashi Kishimoto!!! Paling 100 tahun *digampar***

**Sumarry:****"Mungkin mereka nyari Sasuke yang lain.",Kata Itachi dengan polosnya.**

**"HWAAA!!!! UCHIHA SASUKE HANYA ADA SATU DI DUNIA INI!!!!!",Teriak Sasuke dengan lebainya**

**Warning: OOC,GAJE**

**Halooo semua!!!! Wkwk.... kemungkinan besar tuh minggu depan Rei gak update...karena mau lat UAS ke 2 slama 2 minggu.*tepar karena bahannya banyak banget!!!!* OK LETS GO TO STORY!!!!**

** Author and the Akatsuki**

** Chapter 4 : RS Aneh Bin Gaje**

Sasuke kini sudah di Rumah Sakit Aneh bin datanglah seorang Dokter dan mengobatinya agar sembuh.*males nyeritain pas lagi diobatin...-digaplok-*

Konan lalu menghampiri Dokter itu dan berkata," Terimakasih Dokter err..."

"Kok gak ada tanda pengenalnya????",Tanya Reika dengan polosnya.

"Nama saya tuh rahasia banget... tau kan sikret gitu loh sikret..."

" Yang bener tuh secret dok!!!!!",Kata Konan.

"Emang Dokter agen rahasia ya????",kata Reika lagi.

"Anak manis,anak imut,anak yang cantik.......EMANG APA URUSAN KAMU SAMA NAMAKU HAAAHH??????!!!!!",Dokter itu berteriak dengan toa yang dilemparkan oleh White Lisbeth ke arahnya.

Reika terdiam lalu dia ngacir secepat kini sudah marah,asap keluar dari hidung dan telinganya, seperti cerobong asap kereta apalagi setelah Zetsu membuat suaranya seperti kereta api.

"TUUUT....TUUUT...."

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka dan muncul lagi Reika sambil membawa kertas yang langsung membuat Dokter itu melotot kaget.

"NAMA ASLINYA ADALAH.....", JRENG JRENG.....Zetsu kini *Zetsu lagi..Zetsu lagi...bosen!!!!* sudah memainkan gitar listriknya.

"SASUKE!!!!!",Pintu kini menjeblak terbuka membuat Zetsu *Lagi???* mental karena dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan kini muncul sebuah duren yang bisa !!!! Orang berambut duren berwarna kuning,dan seorang gadis berambut pink.

"AAAHHHH.... NICCHAN!!!!",Reika kini berteriak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Si rambut duren tadi.

"Reika???",Kini si rambut duren yang gantian bingung.

"Reika, nama Dokternya Sasuke???",Tanya Konan bingung.

Madara yang dari tadi diam segera beraksi,dia memukul kepala Konan dengan tongkat panjang dari kayu jati yang dilemparkan Blacky Jo dari Kutub Utara.

JEDUAAAAKKKK.....

Plok..plok...plok... kini Reika sudah tepuk tangan sambil mengagumi kehebatan Grandpa-nya.

"BRAVO!!!",Kata Reika polos.

"Ok Reika siapa si rambut duren ini???,Tanya Madara bingung sambil menunjuk si rambut duren itu.

"Enak aja rambut duren!!! Ini rambut yang macho tau!!!!"Kata si rambut duren.*Author kesel mesti nulis rambut duren trus!!!!*

"Macho alias MANTAN CHOPET!!!",Kata Reika Konan Madara Zetsu Itachi.*Blacky Jo pingsan baca nama mereka karena Author sengaja ga kasih koma biar dia gak napas pas nyebutin namanya.*

"UAPAHHHH!!!!!!",Teriak si rambut duren.

"Klo orang ini,adalah Ninja Konoha yang kusewa bwat ngambil biodata orang-orang di RS aku tau nama Dokter ini.",Reika menerangkan.*Pake lampu 500 watt neranginnya!!!*

"UAPAHHHHH?????NINJA KONOHA?????",Teriak Zetsu,Konan,Madara,Itachi dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"BTW,jadi siapa nama dokternya",Tanya si cewek berambut pink.

"Namanya....TUKIMIN!!!!!!",Teriak Reika dengan sekuat tenaga membuat gempa yang menghancurkan seluruh negara. Kini Haiti kembali berduka.

GUBRAAAKKKK.....semua langsung jatuh ala kebalik.

"Ehhh... ANIKI SUDAH BANGUUUNNN!!!!",Reika langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dangan background Sunset ala Maito Guy dan Rock Lee.

"Hiks..Rei-chan kau Imouto –ku yang baik...",kata Sasuke sambil menangis tersedu-sedu malah Rock Lee dan Maito Guy kalah sama Sasuke cara nangisnya. Semua orang kini sudah menangis terharu melihat adegan yang sangat mengharukan sampai-sampai narator juga bagaimana??? sang Dokter sudah ngacir secepat mungkin.

Tiba-tiba....

"Iiiihhh... Aniki lebai nyebelin!!!!",Kata Reika sambil pergi dari sisi Sasuke *emang meninggal???* lalu berdiri dekat Itachi sambil merengut kesal.

Semua orang langsung sweatdropped ngeliat kelakuan Reika yang berubah 100 %.Sasuke??? langsung selesai pundungnya si Sasuke langsung nanya.

"Tadi aku kenapa???",Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Itachi lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selesai bercerita...

"SIALAN KAU OROCHIMARUUU!!!!",Teriak Sasuke kesal."Aku pasti akan balas dendam!!!!"

Reika lalu nyengir-nyengir ga jelas lalu dia pergi lagi.

"kemana tuh si Rei-chan???",Tanya Itachi.

"MENEKETEHE!!! I DON'T KNOW!!! EGP!!!",Teriak semua orang disitu minus Itachi.

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Si rambut duren dan si rambut pink secara slowmotion.

"SAKURA????NARUTO????",Teriak Sasuke bingung.

"Aniki nyadarnya kelamaan...",Kata Reika yang sudah kembali sambil membawa Gerobak yang isinya sebuah kayu yang besar dan dirantai pake rantai sepeda yang dicuri dari tukang sepeda.

"Hei Sakura-chan ayo cepat..kita harus nyari si Sasuke-Teme.",Kata Naruto dengan tololnya.

"Hei aku ka..",Belum selesai Sasuke ngomong udah disela duluan ma Sakura.

" Naruto cepat!!!",Kata Sakura tak kalah tololnya.

Syuuutt... Sakura dan Naruto lalu menghilang.

" Kok mereka pergi??? Kan Sasuke disini???",Tanya Konan.

"Mungkin mereka nyari Sasuke yang lain.",Kata Itachi dengan polosnya.

"HWAAA!!!! UCHIHA SASUKE HANYA ADA SATU DI DUNIA INI!!!!!",Teriak Sasuke dengan lebainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong buat apa kayunya Rei???",Tanya Zetsu.

Reika langsung membentuk segel-segel dari tangannya dan...

PLOP... Muncullah....

"Orochimaru????",Teriak mereka semua minus Reika dan Orochimaru.

"Woi Reika ngapain dia dibawa ke sini???",Ujar Sasuke.

"Aniki katanya mau balas dendam..."

"ooohhh..."

1 detik 2 detik 240 menit kemudian....

"oooohhh...MMPH....",Mulut Sasuke kini udah dibekep oleh Itachi.

"How So Stupid!!!!",kata Madara dengan datarnya.

"Aniki cepetan balas dendamnya!!!!",Teriak Reika dengan sekuat tenaga,sepenuh hati,sepenuh jiwa dan raga.*alaaahhh*

"OK!!!!"

1 detik 2 detik 300 menit...

DUAAAAKKKK..... kini Madara sudah memukul kepala Sasuke yang LoLa (loading lama) itu dengan tongkat yang dipakainya untuk memukul Konan.

"DASAR TELMI!!!!",Teriak Konan.

"....",Kata Zetsu.

"Baka otouto...",Kata Itachi.

"OOKKK... AWAS KAU OROCHIMARUUUU!!!!",Baru saja Sasuke menyiapkan Chidori tiba-tiba....

"Hoeeekkk...",Keluarlah Manda ular Orochimaru dari tubuh Orochimaru.

"Gila OROCHIMARU KAMU BARU MAKAN JENGKOL YAAA???",Teriak Manda yang sudak klepek-klepek gak tahan bau Jengkol.

"Bukan,tapi JENGKOL DAN PETE!!!!",Kata -tiba Orochimaru sendawa dengan dashyatnya membuat semua orang disitu pingsan dan orang dari Guiness of Records sebelum meninggalkan dunia karena sendawa Orochimaru langsung menuliskan nama Orochimaru di buku Guiness Of Records dan meninggal.

"Aku pergi dulu ya...",Ujar Orochimaru sambil meninggalkan mereka semua yang sudah pingsan.

"OH MY JASHIN!!!!",Teriak Hidan yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ada apa ini Jashin???"

**TBC....**

**MAAF MENGGANTUNG CERITANYA!!!!!Tunggu besok pasti apdet...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Uchiha Reika**

**Desclaimer: Naruto tuh punyaku!!!! *Digebukin Masashi Kishimoto* Hyaaa... iya ampun bang!!! Ini punya abang Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:****"UUGGHHH... jatuhkan hukuman untuk orang gila ini Anko!!!!",Kata Kakashi.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: Gaje,OOC**

**Hello everybody!!!! Hix...jujur aja aku hampir menyerah menulis fic gaje ini....karena yang me-review tuh gak banyak...hix..hix...*pundung di pojokan sambil ngemutin jempol dan nge-meluk boneka teddy bear yang dicuri dari Mr.B**n .* Tapi aku tetap menulis fic ini...jadi mohon di-review dan beritahu*tempe* dimana yang kurang.... ARIGATOU!!!!!**

**Author and the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 5: Bagaimana Nasib-mu Deidara???**

Saat ini Reika telah menyogok Blacky Jo dan White Lisbeth untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Deidara dengan cara memata-matai Deidara.

"Hei White Liz!!! Udah bawa kameranya???",Tanya Blacky Jo yang kini sedang mengendap-ngendap di lubang ventilasi.

"Tentu aja udah!!!!",Sahut White Lisbeth riang.

" Hehe...kita pasti berhasil dan akan mendapat gaji yang banyak dari Reika!!!", Kata Blacky Jo yang udah masang tampang I-WANT-MONEY-!!!-LOT-OF-MONEY-!!!

"_HEH KALIAN GAK AKAN DAPET UANG KLO DIEM TRUS DISITU!!!!_",Teriakan Reika terdengar dari Walkie Talkie milik Blacky Jo.

"_Lagian ngapain kalian lewat situ??? Roger_",Tanya Reika lagi.

"Biar ga ketahuan geto lohh...",Kata white Lisbeth dengan percaya dirinya.

" _Tapi_ _Setauku lubang ventilasi itu_—",Belum selesai Reika berbicara tiba-tiba...

GUBRAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!! Blacky Jo dan White Lisbeth jatuh dari lubang ventilasi yang sekarang sudah berlubang.

"_...Rapuh_",Reika menyambung kata-katanya.

"_kalian jatoh ya???_

"_..."_

_Hei koq ga di jawab???_

"_..."_

_Hei...HEI.._.."

Ternyata kedua mata-mata kita sudah jatuh ke penjara kelas S dan siap-siap digebukin oleh pnjahat-penjahat itu yang sudah bawa segala macam senjata dari tusuk gigi sampe Bazzoka juga ada.

"GYAAAAA!!!!!",Kedua Reporter abal kita kini sudah dikejer-kejer.

**Di Markas Akatsuki**

Reika cengo sambil ngeliatin walkie talkienya yang udah tak bersuara lagi.

"Hah...Mendokusei mereka itu..",Ujar Reika sambil asyik menyeruput jusnya yang datang dari kayangan atau lebih tepatnya dikasih oleh Dewa Jashin (Baca:Lempar).

"Wahh...jusnya enak juga dibuat dari apa sih ini???"

Uchiha Madara yang sudah bermetaformosis menjadi Tobi lagi,langsung menjawab,

"Baca aja komposisi-nya kan ada di botolnya.",Kata Tobi yang juga sedang meminum jus gaje itu.

**MiZoNe Ala DJ **

**Komposisi: Air Got,Potongan Kaos Kaki yang ga dicuci selama 5 tahun,nasi busuk,jagung busuk,cabe,bangke tikus,segala macam sampah mau yang organik dan an-organik,kembang tujuh rupa,kulit sapi,lumpur dan masih banyak macam-macam bahan yang lainnya yang penting bikin orang muntah.**

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HOEEEEEKKKKKK........",Reika kini sudah muntah tepat ke wajah Itachi yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sofa sambil nonton Upin Ipin.

"Lega juga... hah mau minum Cola-Cola aja deh dari pada minum jus itu" Lalu Reika berlalu pergi.

"....", Itachi tetap stay cool tapi innernya...

'AWAS KAU REI-CHAAANNNN...' sudah timbul semangat berkobar-kobar.

Tiba tiba walkie talkie Reika berbunyi.

"_REIKA KAMI BERHASIL MENARUH KAMERA DI RUANGAN YANG NANTINYA SI DEIDARA DI-INTEROGASI!!!!!!!!!"_,Teriak Blacky Jo yang sudah semaput dipukulin penjahat kelas tapi otak Blacky Jo sudah dipenuhi motto yang berkata,'uang adalah segalanya yang penting dapet uang sampe mau digebukin juga gak apa-apa!!!'

Kini Reika *lagi-lagi* tersedak karena kaget tepat di wajah Itachi sehingga inner Itachi udah bangkit dengan semangat masa muda untuk bales dendam.*LeeGai: Itachi ayo bergabunglah dengan kami!!! Itachi: OGAH!!!!!*

Reika dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya langsung berkumpul di depan TV dan mulai menonton.

**GO TO KEPOLISIAN KONOHA**

Deidara kini sudah dibawa ke ruangan interogasi.

'Tatakramaku harus baik manatau aku jadi dilepasin',Batin Deidara.

"Selamat pagi Pak eungg...Pak Kakatua???",Kata Deidara dengan sedikit rasa percaya diri *Percaya diri: 1 % Ga percaya diri: 99%"

Sang Pak Kakatua mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan bertanya,

"Mana sopan santunmu ?",Suara Pak Polisi itu sudah naik 100 oktaf.*WOW*

"E..emang...saya sa..salah apa Pak??",Tanya Deidara dengan gemetar.

"NAMA SAYA TUH YA....KAKASHI!!!! K-A-K-A-S-H-I!!! NGERTI??!!!",Teriakan sang Pak Polisi kini eungg.... naik 1000 oktaf???

"I..iya..pak..eungg...siapa tadi???"

"UUGGHHH... jatuhkan hukuman untuk orang gila ini Anko!!!!",Kata Kakashi.

"AAAPAAAA??????,Teriak Deidara.*Fufufu...teriakan Reika dan Itachi-nii lebih keras"

"Hmmm....ini sih seumur hidup",Kata Anko sambil memperhatikan lembar –lembar kertas di hadapannya.

GUBRAAAAKKKK!!!!!!! Deidara jatuh atau lebih tepatnya pingsan sambil memeluk teddy bear yang diambil dari Reika.*AWAS KAU DEIDARA-NII!!!!! kau mencuri teddy bear yang sudah susah payah kucuri dari Mr.B***!!!! *

"Kenapa dia???",Tanya Anko.

"Jangan tanya aku!!!Apa maksudmu tentang seumur hidup???",Kata Kakashi

"Ini internetan atau browsing facebook gratis seumur hidup sampe mati masih aja gratis",Jawab Anko.

"OOOhhh...",Kakashi ber 'o' ria yang langsung diiringi iklan Gery O'Donut.

Gery O Donut...Gery O donut....

"PERGI DARI SINIIIII!!!!!",Anko berteriak alhasil maskot-maskot Gery O Donut pergi dengan tampang kecewa.

Teriakan Anko membuat Dei bangun.

"Uuugh... jadi hukumanku seumur hidup ya???"

"Bukan, hukumanmu itu adalah..."Anko menggantung kalimatnya di tali jemuran.

"Adalah?",Kakashi sedikit penasaran.

"Adalah...."Anko bergumam lagi.

"Adalah??" Suara Kakashi naik 20000 oktaf.

"Adalah...."

DEG DEG....DEG DEG...DEG DEG... Suara jantung Dei yang sedang asyik ber-diskotik ria terdengar dengan jelas.

"Adalah...adalah....adalah...*Author dikejer-kejer massa gara gara Cuma ngetik adalah*

*Ok ini salah ketik yang betulnya ini di bawah*

"Hukumannya ditraktir di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.." *SALAH KETIK LAGI!!!!*

"Hukumannya adalah di beri HP BB" *OMG INI KARENA MY BAKA OTOUTO!!!! SALAH NGETIK*

"Dilemparin uang Kakuzu!!!" *BAKA OTOUTO!!! JADI SALAH LAGI KAN????*

"Hukumannya.....DIRAJAM BATU!!!"*Yeah ini baru bener!!!*

"UAPAHHHH????!!!!!",Deidara berteriak dengan gajenya.

**Di markas Akatsuki**

"UAPAHHH???!!! DIRAJAM BATU!!!???",semua orang berteriak melihat hal itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung berlomba-lomba lari ke Kepolisian Konoha.

Konan membuat pesawat dari kertas origami-nya.

Zetsu nyelem ke bawah tanah memutuskan mengambil jalur "Venus Flytrap Street".

Tobi memutuskan untuk naik Becak.

Itachi lompat-lompat di pohon kaya tarzan sambil teriak AUO...UO....

Sasuke numpang di gerobak yang ga jalan-jalan karena gak ada yang narik.

Reika nyantol di pesawat Konan.

Hidan Cuma berdoa sama DJ agar dikirimin Kendaraan Kayangan.

Kakuzu sibuk nyari Doraemon minta dipinjemin pintu kemana saja.

**Di Kepolisian Konoha**

BRAAAAKKKKK....Pintu terbuka lebar karena seluruh anggota Akatsuki mendobrak paksa pintu itu akhirnya pintu itu...

"PINTU DARI KAYU JATIKUUUU HANCUUURRR!!!!!",teriak Tsunade yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

Everybody Sweatdropped.

"Siapa kalian??",Tanya Kakashi pada anggota Akatsuki.

"Kami mm..."

"kalian kenal orang ini???",Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Deidara.

"NGGAK!!!!",Jawab mereka serempak,alhasil Deidara yang tadinya mengira akan diselamatkan langsung pundung.

"Malah kami yang ditugaskan untuk menghukum dia.(Baca:Ngelemparin batu)",Ujar Konan.

"Boleh-boleh aja ya sudah hukumannya dilakukan sekarang.",Kata Kakashi malas lalu dia langsung membaca Icha-Icha Paradise.

"UAPAHHHH?????!!!",Deidara histeris."AMBISIKU UNTUK MEKEDAKKAN HOTEL KONOHA MARIOT *apaan tuh hotel???* BELUM TERCAPAI!!"

"HOORAYYYY!!!!! MATI KAU DEIDARA!!!!",Semua anggota Akatsuki berteriak senang sambil menebarkan conffeti ,meniup terompet,bersorak-sorak gaje.

Lalu Deidara ditarik menuju lapangan eksekusi,tapi dia meronta-ronta membuat susah sekali mengikatnya di sebuah kayu.

"AAA... AKU BELUM MAU MATIIIII!!!!!!",Itachi dan Hidan yang memeganginya langsung semaput karena ditendangi Deidara.

Konan tiba-tiba punya ide,buktinya di atas kepalanya muncul lampu yang agak redup-redup.

"AHA...AKU ADA IDE!!!!!",Konan berteriak dengan toa berdiameter 7000 m.*Wow keren"

Semua tim Akatsuki langsung ngacir ke THT untuk memeriksakan telinga mereka.

5 jam kemudian....

"Jadi Konan apa idemu???",Tanya Itachi dengan lesu.

"Kayanya idenya tidak terlalu bagus deh soalnya lampunya redup banget,",Jawab Hidan sambil menunjuk ke lampu yang masih menyala di atas kepala Konan.

Konan lalu berbalik ke belakang melihat Blacky Jo sedang asyik memegangi lampu di atas kepala Konan sebagai properti tak layak pakai .Blacky Jo yang nyadar sudah ketahuan langsung ngacir secepat mungkin.

"Jadi idenya apa???",tanya Hidan yang masih terkapar.

"IDENYA ADALAH.....sini Reika..."

"Ngapain???"

"Double attack...",Jawan Konan santai.

"OC!!! YOOOSSS!!! AYO MULAI!!!!"

"DOUBLE ATTACK NO JUTSU!!!!!! HYAAAA....",Reika dan Konan berkoir dan menyerang Deidara.

BUK BAK BUK BAK!!!! MEONG...CPRANGG....GUK GUK....ASALAMUALAIKUM!!!!MANGGA...APEL...*teriakan gaje jenis apakah ini???*

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"4 detik...",Itachi sibuk ngitung detik sambil ngeliat jamnya yang didapat entah dari mana padahal itu zaman kuda gigit kayu,eh... besi maksudnya.

Kini Deidara sudah berhasil diikat dan tinggal dilempari batu.

"OK SEMUANYA SIAP???",Zetsu teriak kepada semuanya.

"SIAP!!!!"

"OK...1..2..3..GOOOO Everybody!!!!!LEMPARI DIA BATUUU"

**TBC**

**Nyahaha.... Bagaimana fic saya ini??? Makin gaje huahahaha....*readers:ga ada yang lucu dia ketawa sendiri gila!!* Saya ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Readers saat membaca pilih jawaban di bawah dan jawab di review dan kasih alasan.**

**Reaksi readers:**

**biasa aja**

**nyengir doang**

**ketawa kecil.**

**ngakak sampe guling-guling di lantai.**

**ngakak sampai perut sakit tapi gak guling-guling di lantai.**

**datar aja sambil mengumpat bahwa fic ini jelek sekali.**

**OKKKK..... REIKA TUNGGU REVIEW READERS!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa.... nyahaha...i'm coming again...ada yang rindu? Ada yang rindu? Ada yang rindu? Ada yang...*Dilemparin sendal bakiak yang diproduksi "JIRAIYA THE MASTER OF SENDAL BAKIAK"* =.= *TEPAR DITEMPAT!***

**Blacky Jo: Dodol-nya satu athor kita ini...**

**White Lisbeth: Yap...bener...*geleng-geleng kepala***

**Rei: Klo iya kenapa geleng-geleng kepala?**

**White Lisbeth: Malah aku mau nanyain itu ke kamu! Kenapa ditulisnya aku geleng-geleng kepala...**

**Rei: Tanya aja ama otakku jangan tanya aku..**

**Blacky Jo: *nyodorin gunting ke White Lisbeth* Nih belah kepalanya biar bisa nanya ke oataknya.**

**White Lisbeth: Ga usah pake bom aj....*sibuk ngelemparin bom Deidara ke Rei***

**Blacky Jo: Ok...baca saja ceritanya karena author gaje kita sedang sibuk lari-lari...**

**Rei: *Teriak dari kejauhan 1000 km* BUKAN GAJE! TAPI GA JELAS!**

**Readers: *sweatdroped stadium akhir dan akhirnya ngacir baca fic ini tapi...***

**Rei datang kembali sambil duduk di atas kursi ... Jashin-sama kenapa jadi begini? Kata Rei sambil nangis bawang (jujur aj author bukan pengikut jashin atau murid semua karena teman author yang namanya *********************** -ngasal- dan suka ngomong Jashin,jashin dll.) **

** Author And The Akatsuki**

**Desclaimer: PUNYAKU!PUNYAKU!*Digeplak Masashi Kishimoto* **

**Ampun Yang Mulia *cuih..cuih..* ! Maafkan kesalahan hamba...**

**summary: **

**Warning: OOC,GAJE,CACAT,misstypo...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Sebelumnya:

"Gery O donut,Gery O Donut..."

"APA? AMBISIKU UNTUK MELEDAKKAN HOTEL KONOHA MARIOT BELUM TERCAPAI!"

"YEAH MATI KAU DEIDARA!"

"SIAP SEMUANYA? 1..2...3... LEMPARI DIA BATUU!"

Saat semuanya sudah ambil kuda-kuda *kuda: Ada yang manggil?* tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan cacat,gaje,aneh. Membuat semua anggota Akatsuki memalingkan kelapa...uhhh....kepala secara S...L....O....W....M....O...T...I...O...N.

"WAAAIIITTTT! AYE ADA IDE NIH!",Teriak orang gaje itu.

"PEIN? BUKANNYA KAMU DI RUMAH SAKIT IBU DAN ANAK?",Semua anggota Akatsuki brteriak dengan Toa yang diameternya pasti satu orang dapat satu toa.

"Tadinya..tapi aku tak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini.",Kata Pein sambil menampilkan matanya yang seperti bunglon menjadi spark-sparkling eyes. Akatsuki langsung rolling eyes semua akibatnya matanya muter-muter terus sampe gak bisa direm (readers: kaya sepeda) setelah puas memuter mata, mereke menatap Pein dengan tajam...karena dari mata mereka seolah-olah keluar pisau belati.

_**Background song:**_

_**Rocker juga manusia..**_

_**Punya rasa punya hati..jangan samakan dengan...PISAU BELATI!**_

_**(Lyric-nya bener gini yah? Gak tau aku....)**_

"A..apa...ada..ya..yang...sa..salah?,Kata Pein gagap sampai –sampai Azis gagap pundung karena kalah gagap.*maafkan saya Azis...-digeplak pake mulut gagap palsu-*

"Tadi ide kamu apa?",Tanya Zetsu penasaraaaaannnnnn.....

"Nggg... gimana kalo kita lemparin Deidara dengan itu.",Pein menunjuk sebuah Truk yang ada tulisan,"BANTAL NYAMAN KHAS AMINAH".Semua anggota Akatsuki mendelik ke arah Pein lalu sebelum ada aba-aba langsung saja....

BRUAKKK....GRRRR..DUK..JEDERRR...KROMPYANGG...UGYAAAA...HAAAA...MEONG...CPRAAANNGG...

Pein langsung tepar di tempat,tapi dia masih bisa berbicara walaupun terbata-bata.

Di Toko Material....

Batu Bata: HACHIUUUU.... Kenapa serasa lagi diomongin ya?

Paralon: Ah..pede sekali kau...

Batu bata: Kalo aku ga pede apa kata dunia? *Author yakin jawabannya sangat tidak nyambung- dilemparin batu bata ama readers-*

Paralon: Ngikutin kata-kata siapa tuh?

Batu Bata: Siapa lagi kalo bukan Si-Naga-Suka-Buat-Onar...

Paralon: *Sweatdroped stadium akhir sebentar lagi meninggal...-dipukulin paralon-*

Back to Akatsuki...

"ke..kemarilah..a..ada..yang..ing..ingin..kukatakan...",Kata Pein. Kakuzu yang sudah kita yakini sebagai kembaran *ditendang Kakuzu* langsung merubah matanya menjadi $...

" leader-sama... yang tersayang *kakuzu ditendang Konan* terkasih,termanis,*Cuihhh Bleee....author muntah darah* wariskanlah piercingmu itu agar dapat kujual." Tanpa diberi aba-a....

KROMMPPYANNNNGGGG......JEDUKKKK....DUARRRR.....BLAR.....HUAAAA TOPENG TOBI ANCUR....tuh kan bener belum aja narator kasih aba-aba Pein udah ngajak Kakuzu berantem duluan

Kakuzu tepar....

Lalu Konan, yang melihat Tobi sibuk menutupi mukanya, bertanya.

" Tobi wajahmu kenapa?"

"Hiksu...topeng Tobi...hiksu..pecah..hiksu...",Ujar Tobi sesenggukan.*Guk..guk...-ditabok Tobi-*

"Ya udah Tobi-chan...ga usah ditutup-tutup mukanya."

" Gak apa-apa Konan-senpai?"

"Iya gak apa-apa."

Lalu Tobi mulai membuka tangannya dengan slow..slow..slow.. very slowww motionnn. Semua Akatsuki *minus Konan* langsung membuka matanya gede-gede,penasaran bagaimana wajah Tobi.

Dan...dan....dan....CRINGGG.... (author sibuk makan Kacang yang diperoleh dari kebun Kakashi)

Mari lihat tampang apa yang ditampilkan oleh para Akatsuki minus Tobi dan Rei gara-gara Rei udah pernah melihat wajah Tobi secara gratis karena di dunia ini sudah ada ACFTA....(haha...kita sedang belajar! *digebukin readers yang lagi pengen refreshing malah jadi belajar gara-gara author*)

Konan:mata lope-lope,klepek-klepek,jejeritan,mimisan dan sibuk nyumpal hidung pake jari-jari kakinya...

Pein :pundung di pojokan melihat Konan yang berkhianat...

Itachi :melotot dengan mulut menganga... Saudara-saudara sekalian jadi benar kalau Itachi Yaoi!*di-amaterasu Itachi*

Hidan: teriak-teriak pada Jashin-sama berharap itu Fatamorgana di padang pasir atau di Sunagakure.

Kakuzu: ( yang oon-nya...)mengira kalau kata-kata Hidan benar bahwa mereka-sedang-ada-di-padang-pasir langsung menutup matanya sehingga tidak bisa melihat wajah Tobi.*apa ga panas ya? cadarnya juga nutupin gitu*

Deidara : Ketiga mulut Deidara teriak-teriak UN...UN... tanpa henti bisa dipastikan Dei lagi eror.

Zetsu: Zetsu hitam dan Zetsu putih langsung pisah dan kini venus flytrap-nya langsung eror,alias buka-tutup tanpa henti membuat hidung Zetsu kejepit tepat pada Venus *nama modem yg lagi dipake author Venus!*digeplak gara-gara lewaat seenaknya* Flytrapnya yang gaje.

Sasori *yang datang tiba-tiba*: langsung ngegigitin teddy bearnya membuat semua barbie Sasori yang bisa hidup/berjalan/bergerak/lari...langsung ngacir ,takut bernasip sama dengan teddy bear itu.

Kisame langsung nge-matahin Samehadanya tanpa menyadari bahwa itu Samehada teersayang,terkasih,tercinta.*mulai basa-basi*

Dan kini...jreng..jreng.. muka Tobi sangattt kerenn... rambutnya hitam pekat,gak keriput kaya Itachi walaupun Itachi juga klo keriput keren apalagi kalo gak keriputan pasti keren abizzz... muka mulus,dan yang penting cakeeeppp banget... bahkan kameramen,sutradara semuanya cengo dengan muka santai aja sambil makan batagor nonton adegan yang mucul tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba Pein menatap Author alias Rei-chan dengan muka horor karena membuat Konan berpaling dari Pein ke Tobi. Rei reflek langsung melempar piring batagornya ke muka Pein.

SYUUUUTTT....

Krik...Krik...Krik... *suara jangkrik Shino*

"Eh gomenn...Pein-nii ga sengaja."

"Rei sengaja atau tidak sengaja?"

" Jelas-jelas aja ga sengaja. Kalo sengaja tuh gini",Rei langsung melempar piring yang isinya sambel tepat ke muka Pein.

" YEAH HOME RUN!"

"REI...REI-CHAAAANNNNN! PUEDEEESSS! MY EYES!MY EYESSS!"

And the next....is....

CPRAAANGGG.....GROMBYAAANNGGG....KRAAAKKK.....DEBUMMMMM....JDUARRRR.....KYAAAA....

Rei tepar di tempat dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa berperan lagi akibat luka parah.

**Blacky Jo: Ahh... Rei kau gak mau berperan lagi?**

**Rei: Dengan kedaan begini? Mimpi apa aku semalam!**

**Blacky Jo: Entahlah aku gak pernah melihat mimpimu.**

**Rei: (inner) Ya jelas-jelas ngapain aku nyewa narator yang mantan paranormal?**

**Blacy Jo: Jadi Rei...**

**Rei: apa?**

**Blacky Jo: White Liz mana?**

**Rei: Meneketempe tahunya ga ada...udah aku mau tidur!**

**In another place.....*halahhh sok inggris... aja masih berabe***

**Ternyata white Liz lagi asyik dikejerin orang yang pada bawa golok,det not,obor,batu,kerikil,bazooka dan ada satu orang yang sibuk mendata apa saja yang dibawa oleh orang-orang itu. Apa yang terjadi memangnya?**

**Flashback...**

" **AWAS KAU REI HIYAAAAAA",White Liz asyik melempari bom,Rei yang ketakutan langsung berpindah tempat ke Rumah Sakit. Sedangkan White Liz masih asik ngelemparin tuh bom,akibatnya..... JRENG JRENG! Bom White Liz kena ke sebuah desa yang terpencil bernama "DESA PENCIL...MASUK2 BAYAR PAKE PENSIL"**

**Sooo.... White Liz sekarang lagi dikejer-kejer warga desa Pencil.**

**End of flashback and go to story (Rei dihapus tidak akan berperan lagi)**

"HEI KAIAN WAHAI PEMBOKAT-PEMBOKATKU YANG SETIA minus Konan yang sebetulnya permaisuriku",Pein teriak pake mike. Mungkin dugaan Readers para anggota Akatsuki akan marah dipanggil pembokat, nyatanya mata mereka semua langsung Spark-sparkling eyes ( ga ketuanya ga anggotanya SAMA AJA!) membuat Author yang menonton di TV Rumah Sakit langsung menyambar kacamata hitam dan memakainya agar tidak silau.

" Mau juga mereka jadi pembokat.",inner Pein.

"Jadi Pein-sama apa yang mau kau katakan?",Tanya Zetsu.

" Sebetulnya harusnya bukan bantalnya yang dilempar ke Deidara,tapi truknya."

" Oh tidak...tidak.. kalian pasti tidak akan setuju",Kata Dei ketakutan

" Oh..kau kira mereka tidak seruju?",Kata Pein lagi dengan muka piercingnya + muka horor. Tampaklah semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein& Konan yang asyik ngeliat sambil makan batagor punya Author yang berjubel, mulai mendekati Dei. Kisamr yang paling besar,kuat,gendut,biru ngangkat truk itu dan bersiap melemparnya.

SYUUUTTT......BRUAAAAKKKKK.....

Author dari rumah sakit langsung ngelemparin bunga melati,kamboja keluar jendela dan langsung ditangkap oleh Rock Lee *yg kebetulan disitu* dengan muka kaget.

"aku..aku..AKU SUDAHHH MATIIII!",Teriak Rock Lee dan langsung tepar.

Para Akatsuki langsung bersorak gembira melihat Deidara dan langsung sebar confetti dan karena dikira Tobi permen akhirnya dimakannya dengan mereka pulang dengan hati riang sambil berangkulan (yaoi minus Konan) dengan background Sunset.

**To be Continued...**

_**This the best day ever...***_**author nyanyi pake gitar di rumah sakit***

**Ehh...halo semua readers...gimana bagus ga?**

**Readers: GA!**

**GUBRAAAAKKKK.....**

**Hixxx jahatnyaaa....**

**Ok author udah membuat banyak kesialan disini.... oh ya pertarungan Hidan and Rei di chappie terakhir...**

**Yang sudah terkena sial:**

**Deidara...*wuaahh banyak males ngejelasin *digeplak***

**Pein...*digebukin,masuk rumah sakit Ibu dan anak***

**Konan *dikit Cuma dipukul tapi nanti author tambah!***

**Sasuke...*keracunan***

**Oc..oc.. tunggu kesialan mereka di chappie selanjutnya...**

**Khu..khu.. (muka horoooorrrrr) INGAT! ini bukan fic HOROR!**


End file.
